


Fix me, I'm cold.

by mmmiso



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cold, Domestic, Established Relationship, Flu, Fluff and Smut, Kihyun is kinda high and horny, M/M, hurt/comfort(ish), rare pair rare pear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmiso/pseuds/mmmiso
Summary: Yoo Kihyun never gets sick.





	Fix me, I'm cold.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainfagged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfagged/gifts).



> 1.) A birthday fic written (poorly) for my dear friend Brainfagged. Kihyun's birthday's on the 22nd, and Brainfagged's on the 23rd, so it's a birthday fic for both of them kinda? Sorry this is so late, but thank you for being a great friend that a girl could ask. ILY.  
> 2.) I'm useless when it comes to angst. But Brainfagged is a sucker for h/c angsty stuff, so I gave Kihyun a cold. I'm sorry I tried. This is a poor excuse, I just wanted some Jooki/ Kiheon smut.

Yoo Kihyun never gets sick.

Ever.

The last time he remembers ever coming down with a cold was a long time ago. For the past years, he’s been the person who takes care of everyone around him, and never the other way around. Kihyun takes pride in his exceptional ability to not get sick even when everyone around him is suffering from a cold and hacking a lung out. For this reason, he feels totally entitled to brag to everyone for having the immune system of a superhero.

At least that’s what he thinks.

Today is a little different, though. Kihyun wakes up feeling terrible, his limbs aches and his throat feels scratchy. Even a long hot shower doesn’t seem to remedy the fatigue that plagues him. Putting on a pair of pyjama pants and a comfortable oversized hoodie that belongs to his boyfriend, he hugs the comfort of it and makes his way to the living room.

The house is quiet. Kihyun is alone in the house save for the sleeping kittens. Jooheon has work today, so he’s been out since early in the morning. Kihyun went on to think about how tired he must have been that he didn’t even wake up in the morning to wake Jooheon up and prepare his breakfast before he left.

Kihyun plops himself on the sofa, silently thinking what in the world is wrong with him. Why does he feel so weary? Kihyun groans, agitation spreading over him as he fights the ticklish feeling in the back of his throat. “I can’t be sick!” He is starting to believe that after all these years his immune system is finally betraying him.

He ignores the dull pound against his skull and drags his lead-heavy feet to the kitchen.

Though he has a day off today, he refuses to mope around the house and do nothing. There are tonnes of things that need to be done around the house. In a last ditch attempt to make himself feel better, he makes himself a cup of hot lemon tea.

* * *

When Jooheon first ventures into the living space of their apartment, the house is in complete silence. He finds Kihyun curled up on the sofa with his eyes closed, both kittens; Yoshi and Gucci curled into balls of fluff near his lap. Jooheon smiles at the adorable sight, feeling all warm and fuzzy from the inside. Trying to be as quiet as he can, he pulls out his phone and quickly snaps a few pictures before inching closer to plant a soft kiss on Kihyun’s head. Not wanting to wake his boyfriend up, Jooheon tip-toes as quietly as he can to put away his things and wash up.

Just as he’s about to turn his heels to head for the bedroom, Kihyun cracks his eyes open. “Babe?” he carefully moves himself to sit up properly, mindful of the sleeping kittens. “You’re home,” he says hoarsely.

Jooheon abruptly turns back to face his boyfriend. He lets out a chuckle and nods. “Yeah, baby. I just got home. You looked like you needed the sleep. Why’d you wake up?”

Kihyun shakes his head and yawns. He blinks blearily and stretches out the kinks in his arms and neck “I accidentally dozed off. Are you hungry? What do you want for dinner?”

Jooheon frowns. He knows that his boyfriend’s not feeling well. “Babe… you look a little pale, are you feeling okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” Kihyun straightens himself, trying to appear less fatigued. He doesn’t trust his legs to stand up just yet, so he stays seated on the sofa.

Jooheon’s frown deepens but he decides to play along and let it go. For now, at least.

Finally feeling confident enough that he’s not about to topple over once he stands up, Kihyun pushes himself up, and off the sofa. “What do you want for dinner?” He asks his boyfriend again as he shuffles toward the kitchen.

“Let’s just order a pizza or something. We don’t have to mess up the kitchen tonight.” He doesn’t want Kihyun to cook and clean tonight.

Kihyun frowns at the suggestion but nods. “Okay, I guess. We can do that tonight.” He prefers cooking for Jooheon but having dinner delivered to their door is probably a good idea. He doesn’t think that he’s in the right condition to be whipping up a full course meal tonight.

“Pizza and chicken sound good?”

A nod.

“Okay, I’ll order dinner after I wash up.”

Kihyun offers a weak smile and calls out for the kittens. “Yoshi~ Gucci~ Dinner time~” A cough escapes his mouth and he quickly tries to suppress the incoming ones. But it’s only making him cough even harder.

Jooheon jumps into action at the sound of Kihyun’s harsh coughs. “Baby, that sounds pretty bad.” He sighs, rubbing Kihyun’s back until the coughing subsides. When Kihyun is finally done coughing, he clears his throat and tries to pretend as if it was nothing. “I’m fine. Go. Go ahead and wash up!” He calls out for the two kittens again, this time they came running to his feet.

* * *

After filling up the cats’ bowls, Kihyun rummages around the cabinet, trying to find something to remedy whatever he is coming down with. He doesn’t want to admit that he's sick, but he figures that it would be better if he takes something for the cold now before it gets worse.

A few minutes of searching, he finally finds a bottle that reads: NYQUIL SEVERE. He’s never tried this particular medicine before, so he doesn’t really know how well it’ll serve him after he takes it.

Normally, he would read the information on the back of the package before taking anything new, but his head’s pounding and he’s just not bothered. Besides, he has no choice. This is the only thing they have.

Kihyun takes one large swig from the bottle and lets the taste linger in his mouth. It tastes kind of nice, like thick cherry syrup. Taking another good look at the bottle in his hand, he wonders if it’s really medicine. He takes another large swig off the bottle for a good measure, swallowing the sweet liquid in one go. It couldn’t hurt. He thinks.

He screws the cap back on and stashes the medicine bottle back where he had found it.

* * *

After showering and changing into comfortable home clothes, Jooheon steps out of the bedroom and walks into the living room. As expected, he finds his boyfriend in the living room, huddling a blanket on the sofa as he blankly watches the two kittens wrestle each other.

Jooheon smiles and moves closer to the sofa before plopping himself right beside his boyfriend. “They’re so cute.”

Kihyun grins and nods in agreement. “They really a-” Kihyun starts but series of violent sneezes interrupts him from finishing the sentence.

Jooheon laughs and scoots closer. “Aww, Poor Ki-hyungie,” he says, leaning over to kiss him on the nose. “And you’re still telling me you’re not sick?”

The latter shakes his head sniffing, still adamant on denying the fact that he is indeed, sick. “Me sick? Absolutely not! I’m just. I’m just a little cold.” He whines cutely, puffing his face as he huffs. He does feel a little weird, though. His head feels kind of woozy, a little disoriented and loopy, but strangely, at the same time, he feels giddy and floaty.

Jooheon chuckles at his boyfriend’s stubborn antics. “Fine, fine. You’re not sick. You’re just cold.”

Something is surely up with his boyfriend. He notices Kihyun’s overly relaxed demeanor, glossed over eyes and he’s acting cute.

“Should I turn the heater on?” Jooheon asks, pulling his boyfriend into a warm embrace.

Kihyun shakes his head a little and presses his face into Jooheon’s chest and nuzzles against it, taking in the warmth of his lover’s body.“Mmmm, you smell sooo good.”

Jooheon smiles at the comment. “Thanks, baby, so do you.” He leans down and kisses the top of Kihyun’s head, slightly tightening his hold around the smaller body. Kihyun curls his arms around Jooheon’s neck in response. Something’s definitely up. Kihyun’s never this clingy.

Kihyun looks up at Jooheon, glassy eyed and all. “How about you help me fix it?”

“What?” Slightly taken aback, Jooheon eyes his boyfriend in a critical look.

Loosening his arms around Jooheon’s neck, he leans up to the side of Jooheon’s head. “I’m cold. I thought maybe you could help me fix that.” He pauses. “Warm me up,“ Kihyun whispers suggestively into Jooheon’s ear.

That came out of nowhere.

Jooheon feels his cheek turn hot and lets out a nervous laugh. Is this for real? He had never seen Kihyun act like this before.

“Babe …” Jooheon says quietly. His tone was unsure and worried. But Kihyun’s sitting on his lap pouting and looking at him with those dreamy eyes, he can’t. His body grew heated just at the sight of it. His fingers already fiddling at the hem of Kihyun’s oversized hoodie and he doesn’t even realize it.

Jooheon’s hand slips to the back of Kihyun’s neck, fingers softly brushing at the base of his skull. And Kihyun mewls, melting into the touch. The sound that escapes Kihyun excites him even more.

Leaning up, Jooheon catches Kihyun’s lips in his own. He breathes in the scent of his boyfriend as their lips move against each other. Jooheon can no longer wait and dominantly pushes his tongue against Kihyun’s lips, practically begging to be let in.

Kihyun parts his lips and Jooheon slides his tongue into his boyfriend’s warm, wet mouth. As the kiss deepens and their tongue twirls together in a passionate dance, the couple moans faintly into each other’s mouth.

After a little while, Kihyun pulls away and breaks the kiss, gasping for air. His dark brown eyes meet Jooheon’s desire-filled ones. Kihyun licks his lips and grins lasciviously at him.

No longer able to resist his desire, he pulls the smaller male closer and begins to tug at the hem of the hoodie, pulling the garment over his head and effectively off his body. Kihyun giggles and a small cough follows. For a second Jooheon wonder if he should stop. Kihyun is clearly coming down with a cold and they shouldn’t be messing around like this. But all thoughts of concern are forgotten once the hoodie is pulled over Kihyun’s head revealing his pale, thin frame.

Kihyun chews on his bottom lip as Jooheon’s eyes wander over every inch of skin visible on his body. Damn it. Kihyun is so fucking sexy.

No turning back now.

They lock lips again for an instant before Jooheon’s lips travels down to Kihyun’s neck, kissing, tongue darting out every now and then and his teeth lightly skim and bite at the skin of Kihyun’s neck. The smaller man arches his back in the slightest as he takes in Jooheon's delicious teasing.

Jooheon bites down gently at Kihyun’s collarbone, groaning against the heated skin and his hips snap against Kihyun’s. A moan begins to escape Kihyun’s mouth but gets cut off by a cough.

Jooheon sits up abruptly, hips still pressed against the older. He leans up and brushes a thumb along Kihyun’s cheek.

“You okay, baby?”

Kihyun nods and clears his throat, smiling at Jooheon’s concern. But he doesn’t want to stop kissing his boyfriend yet. Hooking his arm behind Jooheon’s head, he pulls their faces closer for another kiss, as their bodies resume grinding together. The skin-to-skin contact elicits small whines from Kihyun’s lips and Jooheon enjoys every single one of it.

He can feel Jooheon’s erection pressing and rubbing against his thigh through the thin fabric of his pajama pants and Kihyun can no longer ignore it.

“These.” Kihyun mumbles against Jooheon’s lips, hooking his finger at the waistband “must go.”

Jooheon looks down at his pants and smirks. He lets Kihyun tug his pants completely off his legs, taking off the strain against his bulge along with it. Kihyun then strips his own pants off, getting naked right before his eyes and he greedily drinks in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

Kihyun moves himself in between Jooheon’s legs, parting them slightly and slips himself in between them. He palms the hardened length and looks at it hungrily for a second before lowering his head and letting his tongue flick the tip, eliciting a silent gasp from the younger male. He can feel Jooheon’s veins pulsating in his palm and his eyes stay focused on the handsome features that his lover possesses.

He let his tongue touch the tip again, this time lingering a little longer, tasting the pre-cum that’s oozing out. “Mmm … you taste so good” Kihyun licks his lips, opening his mouth around it, hand slipping down the base as his warm mouth follows, taking in all of Jooheon’s length.

Jooheon watches as Kihyun lips work around his cock and moans, his body starts to tense up at the sight. _Why the hell is Kihyun so fucking perfect?_

Slowly, Kihyun pulls his lips away from Jooheon’s hard dripping cock, allowing the cool air hit before once again letting his warm mouth mold over the tip, his tongue swirling around the base. Small moans and mewls escape Jooheon’s mouth.

Kihyun changes up the pattern every now and then. Now he can feel Kihyun’s tongue swirling around the tip, tonguing his slit. Each movement that Kihyun makes sends pure bliss flowing through his body. He can barely contain himself.

Jooheon groans. “Fuckkk, Ki,” His eyes roll back when Kihyun let go of the base of his cock, sinking his head down in a swift, taking in the full length, his head begins to move up and down rhythmically. “Oh- Fuck, God. Kihyun,” Jooheon moans when he feels his cock hit the back of Kihyun’s throat.

Kihyun stops and pulls away, and Jooheon whimpers. The haze in his mind slowly dissipates and Jooheon wastes no precious time.

He grabs Kihyun quite roughly by the arms and pulls him up, kissing him hard, teeth and tongue. Pulling Kihyun closer on his lap, his hands roams freely around the slender body. He’s about to flip Kihyun on his back when the latter pulls away and pushes him back against the sofa. Kihyun adjusted himself and straddles Jooheon’s thick thighs. He leans over, breathing heavy in Jooheon’s ear, “I wanna ride you, babe.”

He has no complaints there. Not one.

Jooheon grabs Kihyun by the hips and his body shudders as the head of his cock brush along his lover’s entrance. He pushes the tip of his cock in a little through the tight opening and notices that Kihyun’s wincing a bit, but not enough for him to stop. Shivers ripple through Kihyun’s body as he sinks down onto the head of Jooheon’s cock. The excitement building up so fast he knows that he can’t wait much longer.

Kihyun begins to slowly ease himself more onto Jooheon’s already weeping cock. He continues to ease himself until Jooheon’s all the way in. Once Jooheon’s completely buried deep inside, Kihyun slides his hand up and lays his palms flat on his boyfriend’s chest, getting used to the feeling. Once settled he grips on his Jooheon’s forearms for support as he slowly lifts himself up before dropping himself all the way down, moaning out Jooheon’s name sharply at his decent.

Jooheon’s mouth drops in a silent gasp. The feeling of being completely sheathed inside Kihyun’s body was almost enough for him to orgasm.

Jooheon’s eyes roll back as Kihyun begin to bounce in his lap into a pattern. His cock dragging in and out of his lover’s body. Slow, then quick, then slow, then quick. Every few thrusts he bucks up hard, extracting swears and moans from Kihyun’s mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Kihyun whines and twitches above Jooheon’s lap, flopping into his chest suddenly, “Oh! Right there baby, yes! Right there!” He exclaims. The pleasure becomes too much for him to handle, Kihyun’s fingers dig deeper into the flesh of Jooheon’s shoulder as he slams upwards, hitting his prostate dead on. He’s already feeling the burn in his calves and thighs. If Kihyun were in his right mind, he’ll know that he’s going to feel like hell tomorrow.

Jooheon repeatedly nails his prostate and Kihyun spasms, clenching down tight around the thickness of his lover’s cock. Kihyun moans helplessly, his fingers clawing at Jooheon’s shoulders, no longer able to keep his desires in check.

“Goddamnit, Ki, I love you,” Jooheon says between pants, nuzzling at the heated skin of Kihyun’s chest.

Heavy pants and moans are Kihyun’s only able response.

He leans forward for another round of passionate kiss. While their lips engage in a sloppy, needy kiss, Jooheon uses his free hand to grasp Kihyun’s hot arousal in his palm. Kihyun whimpers in approval when his lover grabs the neglected, hard leaking flesh between his thighs.

Familiar warmth starts to bubble in Jooheon’s stomach and he’s pretty sure that he’s not going to last much longer. Especially with how tight and hot Kihyun is around his cock. He begins to stroke Kihyun’s cock in haste, thumbing the slit and smearing oozing pre-cum around. Kihyun groans incoherently against him, losing his mind from all the pleasure.

“Ah baby, you’re so tight,” Jooheon breathes brokenly into Kihyun’s ear, biting at the lobe when he feels Kihyun squeezed even harder around him. He grips harder and strokes Kihyun’s cock faster, precum dribbling out now. He adds more pleasure by thrusting in hard, aiming straight to pound against the prostate with each thrust.

Suddenly his head goes fuzzy and everything went white. His hip jerks and snaps against Kihyun’s and he moans loudly as he comes hard inside Kihyun, filling his lover’s inside warm. Kihyun cries out against Jooheon’s chest and reaches his climax a moment later.

Kihyun’s entire body shake against Jooheon’s chest as he came, his cum streaking across their stomachs, chest and even Jooheon’s hand.

“Ngh, Jooooheonnn.” He moans weakly as his body pitches forward against Jooheon’s chest, head resting on his shoulder. He’s still twitching from the aftermath of his orgasm. His breathing uneven and he’s sucking gulps of air to feed his hungry lungs.

“Baby?” he calls out, trying to regain a semblance of steady breathing as he recovers from the orgasm.

“Mhmm?” Kihyun lifts his unfocused eyes to Jooheon, clearly still in a daze.

Jooheon chuckles and tilts his head, planting a quick kiss on Kihyun’s lips as he slips out of his lover slowly.

Kihyun winces a little, lets out a small moan and does nothing more. He can barely move.

Gently moving Kihyun to lie down on the sofa, he maneuvers their bodies so that they are side by side, facing each other on the small couch. He closes an arm around Kihyun’s waist protectively and reaches for the blanket from earlier and drapes it over their tangled bodies.

“Baby, you okay?” Jooheon asks, pressing his lips on Kihyun’s heat emanating forehead.

“Mmmmokay, a‘mazin’ ” Kihyun mumbles with his eyes closed, pressing closer against Jooheon’s chest. He feels completely relaxed and satisfied. Sleep is already pulling him under, but the process rudely interrupted when his body a coughing fit wracks his body.

Jooheon cringes at the hacking sound Kihyun’s making, he’s pretty sure he hears the signs of phlegm building up in Kihyun’s chest with each cough.

He frowns. “Baby don’t go to sleep yet. You need to eat medicine, you’ve definitely caught a cold or somethin’”

Kihyun shakes his head lightly, clearing his throat. “Took meds earlier, Nyquil in the cupboard,” he mutters under his breath. “Two big gulps … ‘sgood” a small smile present on his lips and his eyes remain closed. He holds onto his boyfriend tighter.

Jooheon sucks in a breath, his mouth left agape as the realization sinks in. Could it be that Kihyun had accidentally got high on the cold medicine? The reason why he was acting a little off? He wants to ask how many doses of Nyquil Kihyun took. But when he opens his mouth to ask, the sight of his boyfriend nuzzling against his chest and snoring lightly causes him to clamp his mouth shut.

A smile stretches across his face as he looks at Kihyun with nothing short of adoration. “Damn it, Yoo Kihyun,” he mutters quietly, a soft chuckle follows. “Sleep tight baby, I love you,” Jooheon says with a low voice as he adjusts the blanket around Kihyun and gets himself comfortable in the tight space.

“… love you too, Jooheoney ...”

~FIN.


End file.
